


just chillin'

by howtohold



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Scott Lang, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: Ok, so maybe getting frisky on the couch was a bad idea. Then again, canoodling on the team's public space was never a good idea even if the the others aren't around.Scott walking in munching on tacos serves as concrete proof.At least Steve had the good sense to cover their nether regions with a blanket. Now if only he had the good sense not to pop a knot, it would be better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960654
Comments: 7
Kudos: 349





	just chillin'

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober! kinktober!  
> let me just write whatever kink i want ok!
> 
> so yeah, this is just another pwp with scott walking in on stevetony but since he's beta, he can't really scent what's happening under the magic blanket lmao

Ok, so _maybe_ getting frisky on the couch was a bad idea. Then again, canoodling on the team's public space was never a good idea even if the others aren't around.

Scott walking in munching on tacos served as concrete proof.

"Hey Cap, hey Tony."

Both Steve and Tony tried to hide the sheer panic they felt as soon as they heard Scott.

At least Steve had the good sense to cover their nether regions with a blanket. Now if only Steve had the good sense not to pop a knot, it would be better.

(But at the rate they're going, it's...out of question. They have better chances of Rhodey admitting his password is 'Warmachineroxx3000' than Steve's cock not sporting a knot.)

"Hi Scott!" Steve greeted back. "Thought you're, _uh_ , out with Hope today?"

If there was a slight strain to Steve's friendly smile, Scott did not notice it.

Scott shrugged. "Change of plans. Hank needed her help." He headed towards the kitchen, likely to grab a drink and finish his tacos.

When he's out of sight, Tony groaned and adjusted his position on Steve's lap. The blanket felt too warm now, so he discretely asked Friday to turn up the AC. He clenched on Steve's length, testing if the semi-knot is still there.

Steve gripped Tony's hips hard and hissed, " _Quit it!_ "

Tony huffed amusedly and squeezed around his alpha again. He felt the dick twitch inside him. _Oh fuck, that feels good._

Steve pinched Tony's nipples under his shirt to retaliate. Tony squirmed.

"Stop that! Do you really want me to fully knot you _here_?"

Tony turned his head back and angled it so he can lick Steve's neck. "Why not? Bug man's in the kitchen." 

"Seriously?" Steve raised a brow. 

Tony grinned before nipping on Steve's ear and gyrating in his lap. Steve bit his lip and inhaled sharply so as to prevent from moaning out loud.

He grabbed Tony's chin and tilted his face to seal their lips together in a heated kiss. Tony continued to wiggle on his lap, sliding Steve's dick deeper inside him and angling it so it'll bump to his pleasure spot.

"Mmm, _ahh_ \-- Steve, _so goddamn thick, babe."_ He panted as their lips separate. "Need you to fuck me, _oh, oh -- fuck my hole, stuff me with cum,"_

Steve brought their mouths together again to cut the dirty talk. He always gets riled up with the obscene things that spills out of his mate's mouth. He'll really knot the omega at this rate they're going. He grabbed Tony's hips to still them in attempt to stall and avoiding getting stuck inside him while they're in the _fucking couch._

 _"-- Mmngh!"_ Tony dropped his head on his lover's firm shoulders. He catched his breath and tried not to shout as Steve forced him to be still. The dick inside him going deeper and growing bigger. The semi-knot is on it's way to full.

Tony angled his head and sucked on the spot behind Steve's ear. The place that never failed to make his alpha shiver and growl. More aroused and intense.

"-- _Shit, shit, fucking -- Tony!"_

The knot expanded and Tony tugged on Steve's hair to kiss him again. He bore down and let his hole swallow the entirety of Steve's knot.

Steve's wails are muffled by their kiss as Tony tightened over the full knot. Tony shook as his own climax took him _. Without hands too, ta-da!_

He whined against Steve's mouth when he felt the alpha play with his oversensitive dick.

"-- Oh! Erm,"

Steve and Tony jolted apart. Scott has returned. With a bag of freshly popped popcorn. Butter flavor too, Steve and Tony's favorite.

There's a glazed and fucked out look on the mated pair's faces and Scott is either being deliberately obtuse or an absolute moron when he dismisses it as a result of just an _innocent_ make-out session.

 _This guy has a child right?!_ He should be familiar with the face of a person who just had an orgasm. 

"Uhhh...err, sorry to interrupt you guys." Scott cleared his throat awkwardly.

Tony licked his lips, "No biggie, bug guy. Thought I smelled popcorn." Which is a complete lie. All he can smell right now is Steve's intoxicating alpha scent. The divine smell of popcorn is not on his radar given his predicament.

_Oh fuck, Steve. Steve and his goddamn perfect knot._

A trickle of cum mixed with slick dripped out of his hole. Steve always cum _so fucking much._

Tony heard the sharp intake of breath behind him as Steve struggled not to thrust up. It's a testament to the man-with-a-plan's steel will when he doesn't even buck his hips as he pumped more sperm in Tony's ass.

Normally, Steve would still be shallowly thrusting inside Tony even as they're sealed by his knot.

"-- So yeah, Sam totally had it under control but Peter's, well, he's Peter." Scott finished. And damn, was he talking all this time? He's even comfortably settled on the adjacent couch, shoving popcorn in his mouth.

"Are you badmouthing my mentee?" Tony managed to reply. He deserved an Oscar for not sounding fucked out. 

"What! No, Pete's a great dude." Scott replied. "Just a bit impulsive."

Steve chuckled behind him. The hot puffs of air tickling Tony's nape made him shiver. "Sounds a lot like someone I know, right Tony?"

 _\-- Ohhh, ohhh shit. Isn't that a major turn-on? T_ he straight-laced Captain America can carry a conversation while pretending he's not currently balls deep and fully knotted to Iron Man. _Wow_.

If Tony deserved am Oscar, Steve deserved it too. Or an Emmy, at the very least.

Also, the game is afoot and all that. 

"Oh I don't know, Cap. Remind me again who threw a vibranium shield at the portal and threw Strange out of the loop?" Tony sassed.

"One time, Tony. That was one time. And I panicked."

Scott laughed, "Peter said he panicked too! The glare Sam gave him was so scary. Poor guy."

"Sam's a great mentor for him." Steve commented with a fond smile and pride on his face.

Tony scoffed, "Falcon? A great mentor? He's just as worse as Bucky. Pete's better than those two id — ahhh!"

Tony squirmed as he felt Steve pinch his thighs under the blanket, interrupting whatever he was gonna say. He squeezed his knot in return, making Steve groan.

Scott watched them with amused expression. Oh, if he only knew...he's lucky he's a Beta and he can't scent them. They're screwed if it's Bucky or Nat who walked in.

_\-- Which, really?!_

_Speak of the devil and they'll appear._

(Or maybe in this case, think of the devil and she'll manifest physically.)

Nat strolled in with her nose scunched up. Probably smelling the lewd pheromones in the air.

She glanced at both Steve and Tony then flashed a pointed look. 

Tony butted in before she can out them to the beta in the room. "Hey, Nat. Lemme guess? Change of plans too like Scott here?"

Nat squinted at him before replying, "Nope. Just gonna grab some soda for Bruce and Clint."

She smirked knowingly at them. "Looking too close there lovebirds? Steve's lap feel good, Tony?"

She totally knew. Of course, she knew. She's a full-blooded alpha.

"Uh yeah, the best seat in the house." 

Nat huffed, "Oh, I'm sure it is. But with all that _tight_ quads, isn't it a little _too hard_ to sit on?

Steve grinned, "Never had any complaints so far." And because he's a bastard, he grazed his hand on Tony's spent dick.

"Ohh! - _ohhh please, Rogers,_ you love when I sit on your, " Tony waggled his eyebrows. "-- _lap_."

Scott chuckled with slight unease. "I feel like I'm missing something here or my mind is just dirty."

"Blame Stark, Lang. His whole existence is not safe for work." Nat teased with a msichevious glint in her eyes. _"Really, right in front of Scott's popcorn?"_

Steve flushed and Tony laughed. Scott, the poor idiot, was still clueless.

"I understood that reference, Nat." Tony quipped.

"Oh, zip it Tony." 

Tony clenched again and it's fucking torture because _the knot is just beginning to deflate, damn it Tony._

Nat shook her head exasperatedly, "I am never sitting on that couch again." She muttered as she walked towards the pantry.

"Hey, isn't it a little bit cold in here?" Scott commented as he rubbed his hands together. He looked at the blanket covering Steve and Tony.

"Any chance I can burrow my legs under your blanket?"

**Author's Note:**

> ....yeah yeah. i still have many filthy ideas and kinks i wanna explore lol
> 
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments mean so much to me xoxo


End file.
